


Country Boys and Dirt Roads

by ziamfcks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegle RP, Omegle Roleplay, country boy au, countryboy!harry, rural!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a simple country boy. his priorities were his animals and farm. Nick just loved the rural scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Boys and Dirt Roads

Stranger: Harry lived out in the middle of nowhere, so it seemed, miles away from the nearest town. He was a farmer though, so the hard work kept him busy and he didn’t think much about being lonely. He had his animals. The horses, the cows, the pigs, even all his chickens. He took care of them and they took care of him, that’s how his life had always worked. Ever since he was a little boy. But his dad died and his mum moved off to the city. Harry stayed though. He stayed and took care of his farm. Every week Harry went into town for supplies, and it just so happened to be shopping day. So he fired up his old truck, clasped the buttons on his overalls, and then headed off down the long, beautiful country road, his windows down to let in the breeze. About thirty minutes later he pulled into town and parked near the grocery store, hopping out and wiping his hands on his overalls before he was heading inside, keys jangling in hand. He nodded to a few people he recognized, other farmers and some of the woman who he often bought food from and traded milk and eggs with. He went around getting sugar and tea bags, and just general things that he didn’t make for himself on the farm. Once everything was paid for he headed back to his truck and put up the groceries inside, then moved across the street towards the clothes shop. He was opening up the door when another man walked over, headed inside as well. Harry stepped back, holding the door open and gesturing for the other man to go in first. His manners, he guessed.   
You: Nick looked at the younger country boy with a grin. He gave him small thanks and continued into the store in search of clothes. He quite enjoyed the rural side of the country even if he never admitted it to his friends. He had just moved out a couple weeks ago to large prairie house. The only thing being near a house across the street. He recognized the boy from that house. Every morning he would see him outside tending to the animals and he thought it amazing for a human to be so compassionate. His eyes followed the curls through the store. He didn’t even realize himself when he started following the boy from a safe distance away.

Stranger: Harry had nodded to the boy with a polite grin, always keeping his manners like his momma taught him. He walked around, getting a new set of flannel pants since his favorite pair had a hole in them now and he was terrible with a sewing needle. He got another pair of overalls just because, and then a red button up. He was about to head up to the front to pay when he saw a nice new set of boots and walked over, touching over the sole with his hands. He could definitely use a new pair. But was it worth the extra? Harry went for it anyway, tugging them off the shelf and heading up to pay. That’s when he noticed that the guy from the door was hanging around close by. Harry thought he recognized him, and worked through it, trying to find a match for the face. Was he the guy who’d moved in to the big prairie house across the street? Harry thought he might be. He gave a tip of his head and a grin toward the boy before turning back to the register and paying for his clothes.

You: Nick’s heart stuttered as he saw Harry’s dimple. He had to strike up a conversation he just didn’t quite know how. He hurried grabbed a probably too bug winter jacket and fell into line behind the young lad. He waited until he was finished paying before “accidently” slipping into him. He let out an oomph and watched as Harry’s bags fell to the ground. He quickly kneeled down and helped gather his things. “So sorry. I’m so sorry.” He muttered out and mentally whacked himself. He was so stupid. Why had he thought this plan would work?

Stranger: Harry was stepping to the side after paying when the boy from before slipped into him. Harry went to catch the boy but missed, actually dropping his bags in the process. A slightly embarrassed blush touched his cheek and he watched the boy kneel down to help him with his bags. “Hey, that’s alright, don’t worry,” he said, bending down to take the bags back, his fingers brushing the boy’s hand. “It’s no problem, really, no harm done. Are you alright?” he asked, green eyes clouding with gentle concern as he looked over the boy in front of him. Hoping that it didn’t look like he was checking the guy out. Harry knew it was a sketchy thing to be homosexual out in the country, so he didn’t make a big deal about himself. He tried to look concerned instead of interested, eyebrows furrowed kindly.

You: Nick swallowed thickly. He was about an inch or two from Harry’s face and he could feel his cool mint breath on him. He pressed his lips together and nodded helplessly. “Y-yeah. Fine.” He mumbled and handed Harry his things. He felt his knee had a sharp pain and he looked down, realizing he’d scraped it in the process of accidently on purpose falling down. He saw a little bit of redness on him and some blood seeped from his skin. He quickly went to cover it up with his hand, pulling it away from Harry’s.

Stranger: Harry was incredibly aware of how close together they were and he was about to step back when he saw the blood seeping from the boy’s knee. “Oh, let me help you with that. I have some bandages in my car if you want to come out there?” he suggested, putting all his bags over to one hand and moving his other to curl against the boy’s elbow, gently tugging him out of the store and toward his truck. He threw his clothing bags inside and then reached into the glove compartment to get his first aid kit. He pulled out some cream and a Band-Aid then knelt in front of the man, wiping up the blood with a cloth before putting on the cream and then attaching the band aid.

You: Nick let Harry lead him from the store, placing the jacket on a coat rack as they left. He stood quietly as he watched Harry fix up his knee, sighing in relief as he felt the cut being cleaned. He smiled gently when Harry pressed his lips over the Band-Aid and laughed softly. “Just like my mum used to do.” He noted as Harry stood, nearly the same height as himself. “Thank you. That was very nice of you.”

Stranger: Harry kissed the Band-Aid out of instinct, and then stood up, a dopey grin tugging up his lips. “No problem. It’s kind of second nature. Like with my animals. If one of them is hurt, I patch it up really quickly. Not that you’re an animal or anything, I wasn’t saying that, not that it’s an insult to be an animal, I just…you know…yeah,” he trailed off, an awkward chuckle leaving him because he knew he probably sounded like an idiot.

You: Nick laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair. He stuck his other hand out and raised his eyebrows briefly. “I’m Nicholas. I mainly like to be called Nick though.” He said a small smile on his face after he’d listened to Harry ramble on. He shook his hand firmly and pulled his hand back, just staring at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Stranger: Harry grinned when the boy introduced himself. /Nicholas/. That was really beautiful. Just like the boy himself. “Nice to meet you, Nick, I’m Harry,” he said, shaking firmly before letting go as well. “You live across the street right? About thirty minutes away from town? I feel like I’ve seen you before,” he said, running a hand through his mop of curls idly.

You: “Harry.” He repeated softly and leaned against Harry’s truck. “Yeah. Right across from yours. You have all those animals.” He noted and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’ve been meaning to come over with some baked good to introduce myself but i uh, i have the baking skills of a cat. Maybe that’s too much credit. I bet cats are great bakers.” He joked softly with a grin on his face.

Stranger: Harry’s smile grew wide as he listened to Nick talk and frankly, he really liked the boy, liked the way he looked leaned against the truck like that, liked the way his lips moved, the way his hair flicked up, the way his skin looked. His everything, really. “I would have appreciated the effort either way. But you’re welcome over any time, baked goods or no baked goods. I’m pretty busy during the day with the farm but in the afternoon you could come for dinner? I’ll cook for you.” He gave a slightly bashful grin and a chuckle, biting his lip.

You: Nick blushed, looking down at the ground and kicking a pebble. He bet Harry would never kick anything, not even a pebble. The boys’ heart looked too good to hurt anyone or anything. He looked up to Harry with a shy smile on his face and nodded. “I’d really like that. Yeah. Tomorrow sound okay?” He asked, biting his inner cheek. He always did that when he was nervous and his heart certainly wasn’t resting peacefully while he looked at Harry- that was for damn sure.

Stranger: Harry grinned gently and nodded his head, fiddling with the pocket of his overalls. He wanted Nick to come over tonight, but he’d make himself wait. “Tomorrow works just fine for me, I’ll be looking forward to it,” he admitted with a nod and another dimpled grin, biting against his bottom lip. “It was really great to talk to you, Nick,” he said, looking over the boy again before tugging his keys out of his pockets. He needed to head home and make sure his cows had feed. Then he’d decide what to make for his and Nick’s dinner tomorrow.

You: Nick pushed himself off of Harry’s truck and pulled his keys from his pocket. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be too forward to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and besides, he wasn’t very adventurous like that anyway. He gave Harry a tight but genuine smile and waved, going to find his Mercedes. He was quite aware it didn’t fit in here but he loved this car. And he had worked for it so why not. He ended up going back to the clothing store and then the market to grab some food for himself and Harry. He did still feel he had to offer something so he bought some nice wine and a cute little baked pie he thought Harry would like. Apple pie. Somehow it reminded him of Harry.  
Stranger: Harry thought about Nick on his entire drive home. The boy was so cute, more than cute. Gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, all of the above. He was amazing. Harry couldn’t believe it but there seemed to be like an almost romantic tension between him and that made his heart race like crazy. He got home, not remembering the drive much because he’d been so caught up in thoughts of Nick. He parked his truck and got out, taking all his groceries inside and putting them up before going out to make sure all his animals were good for the night. He spent a bit of time with his horses, brushing them and talking to them because they made him feel at peace and they were his friends out here. He talked about Nick, of course, and his favorite mare seemed to understand, whinnying sweetly at him a few times.

You: Nick finally made it home after having a heated debate with the supermarket lady who couldn’t understand his need for a certain tea. When he got home he put his things away and kicked his feet up. He decided now would be as good a time as any to write his blog post for the night. Nick was a blogger, a successful one at that. He was also a photographer. His main purpose was to photograph clothing but he’d found he could do plenty of that from the rural end and still run a blog so he’d moved. He typed up his blog post describing the up and coming trends before publishing and locking up his laptop and cooking dinner from a box.

Stranger: Harry moved back into his house after being with the horses, glancing across the street to see that the lights had come on in Nick’s impressive house. He must have a lot of money… Harry thought idly, wondering if Nick thought any less of him because of that. Hopefully not. Harry moved around preparing a meal for himself. Chicken and vegetables from his little garden out back. He sat down to his meal, humming softly to himself as he ate.

You: Nick propped his feet up and ate his noodles quietly. He didn’t usually eat in silence but today he had to reflect. All through dinner his thoughts were on Harry. When he cleaned up it was Harry. As he turned the lights off it was Harry. He fell asleep- you guessed it- Harry. His first thought in the morning was why his mouth tasted so bad and so he’d gotten up to brush but right after that- Harry again. He moved to his closet quickly and began to search for his outfit for that night.

Stranger: Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Nick, normally he was thinking about his animals, if there was any better way for him to improve their lives and his own, but tonight he was wrapped against the idea of Nick and seeing the boy again. He moved to his bedroom after cleaning up and brushed his teeth, tugging on his new flannel pants and then climbing into bed. He fell asleep to thoughts of Nick and woke up early feeling rested but still thinking about Nick. He got through his morning routine easily and went out onto his farm. He watered plants, fed the animals, milked his cows, and collected the eggs from his hens, but whenever he had a free second, he was thinking about Nick, glancing at the boy’s house curiously.

You: Nick moved outside a bit later after dressing himself. His house was large for sure and he didn’t have that much to put in it but around it he had a few flowers his mother had given him and he cherished those enough to take time out of his not so busy day to make sure they were watered. Finally it was time to go to Harrys. He grabbed the wine and pie and made his way over to Harry’s, knocking lightly on the door and stepping back, eyes wandering around the porch. He’d also picked a few flowers for Harry, hoping he’d appreciate the sentiment.

Stranger: As it grew closer to dinnertime, Harry hurried his duties, wanting to freshen up a little before Nick came over and he was almost finished cooking when he heard the knock at his door. A soft, slightly nervous grin tugged at his features and he stepped away from the vegetables on the stove to head toward the front door. Harry’s curls were a little neater than usual and he had on jeans and a red button up. It was a nice, clean look for him. He tugged open the door and smiled at Nick, seeing the things he’d brought. “Oh! Hello, come on in. You really didn’t have to bring anything, but thank you, I appreciate it.”

You: Nick stepped into the house and surveyed the room around him. It was sweet and cozy. He liked it a lot. His house seemed to be very modern but Harry’s was old country with a few modern things to keep himself in check with the times. He handed Harry the lilacs he picked and set the wine and pie onto the table. “A cute boy asked me to dinner and you expect me not to bring anything? Do you think I’ve never been trained, young Harold?” He asked playfully, turning to Harry.

Stranger: Harry’s cheeks reddened as Nick handed him the lilacs and then even more when he called him cute. “Oh. That’s…that’s very sweet of you, Nick,” he breathed, biting at his bottom lip and then turning away, moving over to get a vase and fill it with water before placing the flowers inside. He set them in the center of the table and then moved to the stove, stirring the greens. “Dinner is almost ready. I hope you enjoy steak,” he said, glancing over at Nick with a half grin, one dimple showing.

 

You: Nick smiled at Harry and nodded. “Dinner of champions.” He noted and wandered around, looking at Harry’s couch and knick knacks adorning the house. He spent and nice amount of time in front of a little bird house when it chinned loudly and a wooden bird popped out, striking him in the nose. He yelped and jumped back, watching the thing chine and he looked at Harry.

Stranger: Harry glanced at Nick a few times as the boy walked around, hoping it didn’t look to drab in here. He kept it pretty clean. He laughed loudly when his clock chimed and the bird struck Nick’s nose. Harry pulled the pot of greens off the stove since it was done and turned off the stove before setting the pot on the table. Then he walked over to Nick and slid his hand onto the boy’s cheek, leaning in to kiss his nose. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, raising an eyebrow?

You: Nick blushed wildly and nodded softly. “Yeah. Didn’t realize it was a bloody clock. Would’ve kept my distance.” He said, wrapping an arm around himself self-consciously. God he was an idiot. An absolute dope. He wanted to whack himself but he couldn’t in front of Harry.

Stranger: Harry chuckled softly and slid his hand down Nick’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I did the exact same thing before I bought it. I laughed so hard in the store that I felt obligated to buy it,” he admitted, grinning widely at Nick before he was walking back to the oven, pulling the steaks out from where he’d been heating them. “Are you hungry?” he asked softly, moving toward the table to put a steak on his plate and one on Nick’s. Then he got the mashed potatoes off the stove and put those on the table as well, along with spoons. He pulled out Nick’s chair for him, gesturing for the boy to sit down with a polite smile. 

You: Nick laughed softly, feeling less dumb now that he knew Harry had done exactly the same as he had. “Thank you.” He said softly as he sat down. Harry sat down across from him and he picked up his fork and cut the steak. “I like your house.” He noted softly and bit into the steak. His eyes widened and he swallowed it, looking between Harry and the steak. “Did you go to culinary school?” He asked, placing his fork down.

Stranger: Harry moved to his own seat after Nick had settled in and he put some mashed potatoes and greens on his plate before picking up his silverware. He felt relieved that Nick liked his house and was about to respond with thanks when he heard the last bit. “Hm? No, not at all! Mum taught me how to cook and I just got good, I guess. Do you like it?” he asked hopefully, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

You: Nick rolled his eyes. Could this boy be any more perfect? “Course I like it. Now I’m really embarrassed I can’t even cook anything simple like a cupcake or a cookie.” He said, picking up his fork again. He shoveled food into his mouth, eating it slowly to savor the taste as he laid his hand on the table, palm up, hoping Harry would take the hint.

Stranger: Harry was incredibly glad that Nick was enjoying it and he chuckled, smiling happily at the boy. He was pouring them wine when he saw Nick’s hand and he blushed gently, biting his lip as he reached for it and twined their fingers together. “I could help you with your cooking,” he hummed softly, looking over at the boy with warm eyes.

You: Nick squeezed Harry’s hand gently. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed, taking his wine and sipping it quickly to get rid of his nerves. “I think I’m a bit of a hopeless cause but I’d love to watch you cook sometime.” He said as he ate the rest of his greens.

Stranger: Harry chuckled and nodded his head, brushing his thumb against the back of Nick’s hand as he ate his steak and greens. “I don’t think I’d mind that so much,” he admitted with a warm smile, shooting a side glance at Nick.

You: Nick’s heart jumped on his chest again and he looked down with a smile. He wanted to be near Harry all the time. He wanted to wrap his arms around Harry and kiss him. He wanted to place his hands on Harry’s hips and rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder while he watched him cook. He wanted to curl up in bed worth him or on the couch reading while Harry watched TV or a movie or whatever he liked to do. He wanted to be near Harry for as long as possible.

Stranger: Harry smiled warmly and went back to his meal, eating happily and keeping a warm hold on Nick’s hand. He would love to spend the rest of his life with this boy. Even having just met him, his heart beat strongly for Nick. He wanted to see the boy when he woke up in the morning, wanted to know what Nick liked to do and didn’t like to do. Wanted to know what he looked like when he was over the moon with happiness, or upset about something. He wanted to know everything that he could.

You: Nick finished up his dinner and then took Harry’s plate. He carried them to the sink and placed them down before grabbing two more plates and sliding a bit of pie onto each and then more wine into their glasses. He sat back down and held Harry’s hand again, picking up his fork to begin eating again. “So you just live her? Just you alone?”

Stranger: Harry watched Nick with a warm smile, moving close to his side and holding his hand, kissing the back of it gently. “Mm, yes, I live here alone,” he said, nodding his head and taking a bite of pie. It was really good for being store bought. He sipped at his wine and glanced over at Nick, rubbing the back of his hand. “What about you? That’s a big house you have, do you live in it alone?”

You: Nick laughed softly. “Indeed. Unless you count Puppy. She lives with me.” He explained and looked over to see Harry’s face. “Puppy is my dog.” He explained and watched Harry’s features relax. “Not a lot of people I know like the rural area or the mess that I make.” He explained, bringing Harry’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “You have nice hands.”

Stranger: When Nick mentioned a she, Harry stiffened a little, not liking the idea of sharing Nick with someone, but he relaxed with a chuckle when he heard that puppy was a dog. He smiled gently at Nick as the boy kissed his knuckles. “You have nice everything,” he said softly, brushing his thumb against Nick’s bottom lip gently.

You: Nick looked into Harry’s perfect emerald eyes and his heart stopped. It seemed to do that a lot when he was with Harry. He searched his eyes for some sign of protest and leaned forward, pressing their lips together, Harry’s thumb still stroking his cheek as he did so.

Stranger: Harry leaned in a little as well and he caught Nick’s lips with his own, eyes falling shut as he kissed him gently, stroking the boy’s cheek. “Mm,” he hummed, continuing the kiss for a moment more before he pulled back. He wasn’t used to kissing someone so soon, but he wasn’t really complaining, he really liked Nick. “So soft,” he murmured, talking about Nick’s lips, his own brushing them as he spoke.

You: Nick breathed out softly, loving having Harry’s hands on him. He wanted to take things slow but he also wanted Harry in his lap, kissing him. Or maybe sat in Harry’s lap to kiss him. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more right now. His heart raced and he leaned into Harry’s touch, closing his eyes and letting him touch him wherever. “You’re so pretty.” He said quietly as his eyes fluttered open.

Stranger: Harry’s cheeks reddened again gently and he chuckled, opening his eyes to look over Nick’s face. “Me? I’ve never seen anyone as gorgeous as you. Definitely not myself,” he hummed, brushing their mouths together again and stroking over his cheek, fingertips brushing down Nick’s neck as well, just wanting to touch him everywhere.

You: Nick turned his chair so he faced Harry more, his pie and wine forgotten. He deepened this kiss and shivered as he felt Harry’s large hands ghost over his skin. He pulled away from Harry, breathing hotly though his mouth and pressed their foreheads together, wanting to be touched everywhere by Harry.

Stranger: Harry let out a huffed breath and closed his eyes again, hands moving to curl against Nick’s hips and pick him up out of his chair easily, bringing the boy forward into his own lap. “Hope this isn’t too fast,” he whispered, not wanting Nick to be uncomfortable as he nudged their noses together and kissed against his lips a few more times.

You: Nick nodded into the kiss and whimpered softly. He loved having Harry’s strong calloused fingers on him and he hoped it would /never/ stop. Never in a million years. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and moved their lips in sync, completely content with how the evening was going.  
Stranger: Harry rubbed his hands against Nick’s sides and around to his back, bringing the boy closer against himself and moving their mouths together, kissing him warmly and passionately. He’d never felt so strongly for one person before. And never moved this fast. But somehow it felt so right.

You: Nick pulled away a few minutes later to catch his breath. He pressed his forehead to Harry’s and licked his lips, panting softly. “You kiss like a god.” He mumbled out, reaching for his wine and downing the entire thing in one go. He needed more alcohol. He needed to be drunk. Drunk on liquid, drunk on company, drunk on Harry. He was early there with Harry but lacking in the liquid.

Stranger: “Don’t get too drunk,” Harry murmured, kissing against Nick’s neck as the boy drank, his nose brushing the underside of the boy’s jaw slowly. “I want you sober while I hold you,” he murmured, sliding his hands down to the hem of Nick’s shirt and then rubbing them back up again, his big green eyes zeroing in on the boy’s face.

You: Nick’s Adams apple bobbed in his throat as Harry kissed his neck. He felt large hands slipping under his dress shirt and he looked at Harry, swallowing the liquid and licking his lips hungrily. “I’ll stay sober for you.” He promised as he held tightly to Harry. “To the couch?” He requested softly, nuzzling their noses together.

Stranger: Harry grinned at the nuzzling and the words and he nodded, standing up and picking Nick up, carrying him to the little living room area where his couch and telly were. He settled down onto the couch with Nick on his lap and laid down, cuddling him close and nudging their mouths together again.

You: Nick opened his mouth obediently and straddled Harry’s hips. He played with the hair at the base of Harry’s neck and kissed him slowly, enjoying every second of this beautiful boy’s lips on him.


End file.
